Saving Moonlight
by Bella Mattina
Summary: Anna and Gale have married and started a family together. Luna is their special and gifted daughter who, like her parents, knows magic. She is chosen by the Harvest King to be the helper and protector of Waffle Island. However, Luna is in much more trouble than she ever realized as the protector. The final story of the "Star Light, Star Bright" trilogy with co-writer ScipioPB
1. Full Moon

**Hello every reader! ScipioPB and I are proudly to present you with the long awaited final story of the "Star Light, Star Bright" trilogy! This story has taken aspects from several games owned by Natsume, Inc. so any characters, ideas, or similar themes that this company has produced, they own. We hope that you will enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Full Moon**

Gale clenched the sides of his head with closed fists as he sat impatiently outside of the hospital room. He heard screams and Dr. Jin calmly instructing Anna. Gale could only imagine Anissa patting Anna's head with a cool, damp cloth. He wanted the screams to stop. He wanted Anna to be alright. He shut his eyes and tried to remember happier times.

* * *

After Anna had returned, the next week, Gale and Anna were wed under the bright and beautiful moonlight. Their wedding night had been wonderful and their life following that night had been absolutely perfect. Together they watched the town change before them for the better. The fires burned brightly, the waters produced an abundance of fish, the fields harvested beautiful shining crops, the wind blew a friendly breeze, and the hearts of all were united in love. Gale loved his wife, his friend, and his Anna deeply and on the day that he found out that they were expecting, he was overjoyed!

Anna grew plump and her belly swelled, and Gale found her more attractive than the first day that he met her. Anna reminded Gale of how Isabelle looked when she was pregnant with her. He smiled at the memory of the deceased mother and at the soon to be mother. Gale rubbed Anna's stomach frequently and sung the sweet lullaby that Isabelle taught them. He could not wait until the baby was big enough where the gender could be determined. However, that day never came.

"Gale," Anna placed her hand on his. She was seated with her legs propped under her body on the green sofa. Her other hand softly rubbed her belly. "Stop worrying about the baby. It is fine."

"But Anna," Gale groaned, "I could see you… I don't understand… why I can't see the baby now…"

Anna removed her hand from his hand and touched his bronzed cheek. "Gale, please don't be worried." She kissed her husband lips to reassure him that she was not worried and then she leaned back into her spot with a sigh. "Why…" Anna laughed breathlessly, "Is it so hard to move?"

Gale grabbed another "How To" book for taking care of a child and shoved his nose deep into the book.

"Darling," Anna smirked and propped her arms up on the couch, "Please stop reading those books."

"I have to know what I am dealing with, Anna." Gale continued to read.

Anna sighed and used magic to remove the book from her grasp, "It's not the matter of what you are dealing with," She shifted her position to cuddle close to him, "But who you are dealing with."

He wrapped his arms around her loosely and with one of his hands he ran it through her glossy auburn hair. Gale chuckled, "I guess whomever comes out of you will be a handful."

Anna glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly took her tongue with his lips and stole a precious kiss.

* * *

_Gale… _Anna moaned.

Gale shot his head up and jumped out of his seat in the waiting room. He raced towards the room where his love was in and reached for the door.

"Ah!" Dr. Jin startled, "I was just about fetch you."

"How is she?" Gale ignored the small talk.

"She is fine," the doctor patted Gale's shoulder, "Congratulations, you're a father now."

Gale's heart raced with excitement and moved around the doctor to see Anna. She was soaked in sweat and there was a small, adorable sleeping baby in her arms. Gale immediately joined her side and was in awe at the little child.

"See what we can create without magic?" Anna softly laughed.

"It's beautiful." Gale gently rubbed the baby's fluff of light brown hair, "What gender is it?"

"Her name is Luna." Anna leaned her head against Gale's chest and Gale adjusted himself next to Anna on the delivery bed.

"Luna…" Gale repeated his daughter's name with a smile, "When will we be able to take her home with us?"

"As long as everything goes well tonight," Anna said tiredly, "Then tomorrow." She yawned.

Gale kissed Anna's head and Luna's as well, "You two better get your rest now." He started to move, but was stopped by Anna's voice.

"Stay with us, Gale." Anna begged, "Please, don't leave now."

Gale returned his position on the bed and allowed Anna to fall asleep.

* * *

_Seven stars fell all in a row and created a circle in the ground where Gale stood and above him was a bright and beautiful moon. He was in a field in an unfamiliar land. Gale created a defensive barrier as a precautionary, but he did not sense any evil in these fallen stars. The eight bright stars faded and turned into seven tiny sprites._

"_Hello!" The yellow female one spoke first._

"_Who are you?" Gale asked silently. He knew after having several premonitions in the past that he necessarily did not have to speak in order for his visions to hear him._

"_The eight Harvest Sprites of Waffle Island!" Another sprite in green spoke up happily._

"_Shut it you nincompoop!" A red Harvest Sprite bonked the green one's head._

"_What do you want with me?" Gale asked all of them a bit on edge._

"_Find her, save him." The small purple one spoke._

_Gale froze. He had not heard that phrase in a very long time, so long that he eventually forgot about it. "What about it?" He hesitated._

"_That was the message that we had to give to you." The green one spoke again, but more hesitant than before._

_The blue one followed, "We were told that you would know what this meant."_

"_I thought I did…" He sighed and then shook his head, "Who told you that?"_

"_A woman," the orange one answered, "and that's all we know."_

"_Wonderful…" Gale groaned and looked up towards the night sky. He saw the bright full moon shining brilliantly against the dark, night sky._

* * *

Gale opened his eyes to see the moon shining in through the cracks of the hospital blinds and they illuminated Luna's baby face. When Gale gazed his eyes on her, he saw her beautiful two-toned eyes. Her left eye was emerald, like Gale's, and her right eye was chocolate, like Anna's. Then it hit him…

_It's her…_

* * *

**This chapter is written to the song, "Danza Kuduro"- Don Omar and Lucenzo. (This song has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but it did jump start the story.) I understand that the formatting is a bit off, and if this is completely bothersome to people, please let me know! Thank you all for sticking with this trilogy and if this is your first time joining, thank you! We hope that you all enjoyed and please review! The more reviews, the sooner the updates!**


	2. Birthday Jitters

**Hello every reader! I would like to thank and ScipioPB for reviewing and commenting on the formatting! I hope that the formatting is a bit better in this chapter. I have been having issues with this site, anyway now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Jitters**

"Papa! Mama!" Luna jumps on her parent's bed early one spring morning. Anna rubbed her eyes and Gale yawned loudly and stretched. This was part of their daily routine, Luna woke up earlier than her parents and even with possibly only four hours of sleep, she was the most active out of all of them.

"It's time to get up!" Luna bounced down to her knees and shook her mother's legs, "Mama! Can I water today? Can I? Can I?!" Luna begged her mother, "Please….." She gave a cute little pout and laced her fingers around each other.

"Of course, Luna." Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave a tight squeeze.

"Yay!" Luna wiggled out of her mother's grasp and stumbled out of the bed. She fell on the floor with a loud _THUMP! _and immediately shot up with, "I'm okay!" before she raced out of her parent's room.

Gale got out of bed and rubbed the back of his head tiredly with a yawn, "Do you think she even realizes that it's her birthday today?" The sun shone bright through the window and shimmered against his bronzed skin. Anna hoped that Luna would inherit Gale's skin tone and not her own milky white skin.

She smiled and crawled over to where he was standing. Anna rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked a kiss on her husband's lips and giggled, "I have no idea."

Gale wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her off of the bed. He carried her out, bridal style, into their living space. It was an open floor plan with the dining table in the center of the house. Their living room was closest to their personal room and the kitchen was close to Luna's room on the other side of the house. There were two bathrooms, one for Luna and the other for the couple. The colors in their home were neutral and asters were placed on every window sill. The house was small, but it suited their everyday needs.

"I'm ready, Mama!" Luna walked out of her bedroom with her overly large yellow rain boots. She wore a short fluffy red tutu-like skirt with white polka dots and a blue and pink sparkly fairy shirt.

"Sweetie," Anna laughed, "You can't wear that!"

"But I wanna!" Luna crosses her arms and attempted to tap her little rain boot, "It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want!"

"But only good little girls get presents." Gale corrected his daughter, "Now, if you want presents today, you must listen to your mother."

"Okay…" Luna stomped back into her room, but before she entered it, she asked with a gleam of hope, "Can I still wear my rain boots?!"

"Yes sweetheart." Anna was lowered to the ground by Gale. Anna walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

Gale followed his daughter in her room and knocked before entering, "May I come in, Luna?"

"Yup!" Luna nodded and threw her clothes around her room.

"Luna, I want to teach you something." Gale started and Luna was not paying attention, "Do you want to learn something new today?"

Luna stopped tossing her clothes around and found a comfortable spot on her bed to sit on. She nodded and clicked her rain boots together in excitement. Gale smiled and his daughter and he cleaned her room with a swipe of his hand. Luna was not surprised by this because she knew that her parents used magic, but she did not know how to use any herself.

Gale sat next to his now five year old daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her long, light brown hair was dipped with one silver streak and it was soft to the touch. Luna leaned against her father and her boots swayed back and forth in the air. Gale continued to speak, "Long ago there were five magical elements," Gale held up his left hand out in front of her. His crystal wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight. "These elements were the same as the bells in this land," He asked his daughter, "Do you remember those elements, Luna?"

"Fire, Wind, Water, Earth…" She paused and thought hard about the last element and then looked up at her father with a shrug, "I forget…"

"Fire.." A flame lit up on the tip of his thumb, "Wind…" A miniature tornado formed on his pointer finger, "Water…" A geyser spouted out of his middle finger, "Earth…" A flower formed from his ring finger, "And heart." A pure white light glistened from his pinkie.

Luna was in a childlike wonder as she stared with her wide eyes at her father's fingers. She was trembling as her fingers grazed against the back of Gale's hand. He chuckled and continued, "These elements are present in every realm. In this world, these elements give strength to the land and it's nature."

"Gale!" A bright yellow-orange clothed Harvest Sprite with wild green hair flew through the window and ran into the side of Gale's head.

After impact, Gale rubbed the spot of impact and winced, "I was just talking about you Finn…"

"Oh!" Finn smiled childishly and sat on his shoulder, "Oh! Hi Luna!" He waved happily at the girl, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Finn!" Luna grabbed Finn from her father's shoulder and gave Finn a tight squeezed hug.

"As I was saying…" Gale shook his head and resumed, "The Harvest Goddess in this land... asks the Harvest Sprites to ring the five bells…"

"We're like guardians of the bells!" Finn boasted and folded his hands around his chest proudly.

Gale glared at Finn and continued, "When she asks them to ring the bells... they play a harmonious tune and bring the strength to the land."

"What about your world daddy?" Luna was amazed by his story, "The one where Grandpa Charles lives?!"

He laughed, "Where your mother and I are originally from… the elements are represented through head wizards and witches."

"Is that why Grandpa Charles hardly comes to visit?" Luna asked and clicked her heels together.

"Not only that," Gale stroked the back of her head, "But he is also the headmaster of that school."

"Breakfast is ready!" Anna walked into the room and saw Finn, "Oh, hello Finn! It's good to see you!"

"Can I join for breakfast!?" Finn's eyes lit up at the smell of delicious food.

"Of course Finn," Anna nodded and asked Luna to go wash up. She was left in the room with her husband who seemed slightly agitated, "What's wrong?"

Gale squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nothing… I… just got a sudden headache…"

Anna sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I can feel it too, Gale."

"Feel what…?" Gale looked at his wife alarmed.

She smiled, kissed his cheek, and winked at him before heading back out into the kitchen. Gale smirked and shook his head and followed his wife out of their Luna's room. He glanced into the bathroom to see that Luna was still in her short fluffy red tutu and the sparkly fairy shirt. He placed his left hand over his mouth and laughed lightly, "She's the source..." He then sighed, "I guess it is her birthday..." He allowed his daughter to wear the outfit of her choice on her birthday.

"Anna! Gale!" Finn exclaimed with a mouth full of pancakes. They could barely understand Finn as he continued, "Sephia needs to see all of you including Luna!"

Anna dropped her dish filled of pancakes abruptly on the table and Gale froze, a bit startled.

"What?" Finn asked innocently and confused as he took another bite.

* * *

**So why does Sephia need the whole family? Find out next chapter! Please review because reviews help ScipioPB and I know that you all are interested in this story. Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Unwritten

Hello everyone! ScipioPB and I have both been very busy with school starting back up and speaking of Scipio... Here's a message from her!

**_Hello fellow readers! This is Scipio! I am so glad to be working with Bella as she is an amazing and very talented writer. I have followed her work for sometime, and it's great to be co-writing with her. I'm going to make this short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy the chapter and the many more to come! ~Scipio_**

With that being said, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unwritten

After breakfast, Luna and Finn raced to the bridge and Anna and Gale followed close behind.

"Why does she want to see us? Especially with Luna?" Gale thought aloud.

"All that was said to Finn was that Sephia wanted to talk to us." Anna relayed Finn's message to him, "Your guess is as good as mine on why Luna is needed."

"Any speculations?" Gale's brow furrowed.

"I'm afraid not my love." Anna sighed and ran ahead to Luna and Finn. The three of them were laughing and carrying on at the bridge. Gale stayed further back and pondered on the issue at hand.

"Mama," Luna tugged on her mother's pant leg, "Why are we seeing Miss Goddess?"

Anna picked up Luna and propped her on her hip, "It's a surprise sweetie."

_A surprise for all of us._ Gale glumly entered Anna's mind.

"Will I like the surprise?" Luna asked cutely.

"Of course sweetie." Anna kissed Luna's forehead. Please stay positive for our daughter Gale. It's her birthday.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gale whispered into Anna's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Eww..." Luna scrunched her face together at the sight of her parent's affection.

Gale laughed and kissed Luna's head before messing up her hair, "What are we waiting for? We have a goddess to see."

The family crossed the bridge and headed towards the entrance of the Goddess Springs through the Garmon Mines district. Finn talked Luna's head off about Collin's dumb jokes which made Luna shrieked with laughter. Anna kept a wary eye on Gale as he distanced himself from them.

_Gale, please, tell me what's wrong._

_Nothing is..._

_Gale, we've had five beautiful years with Luna. Why are you still upset that you could not see her before she was born?_

_That's not it Anna…_

_Then what is it?!_ Anna grew frustrated at him.

Gale peered his gaze up at Anna, _I don't want to lose her._

"Finn," Anna lowered Luna at the entrance of the Springs, "Please take Luna to the Goddess."

"What's wrong, Mama?" Luna whined.

"Nothing sweetie." Anna kissed Luna's head once again, "Your father and I have to talk about grown-up stuff."

"Papa?" Luna looked towards her father for reassurance.

"It's alright Luna." Gale smiled, "Go ahead with Finn... we'll be right behind you."

Luna nodded and rushed over to Gale. She gave his leg a tight squeeze before she chased after Finn.

Once Luna was out of sight, Anna crossed her arms and started, "What are you not telling me Gale?"

"I don't want to lose her." Gale repeated himself.

"What makes you think that we are going to lose her?" Anna asked, "Gale, what's going on?"

Gale bit his lip and let out a sigh, "Anna..." He thought On where to start, "Do you remember... about that prophesy?"

"The one that related to me?" Anna replied, "Yes, I remember it, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"When Luna was born..." Gale hesitated, "I saw that prophesy again... and there were strange sprites around me..."

"And you think that that premonition has something to do with Luna?" Anna pieced the puzzle together. When Gale nodded yes, Anna continued, "Gale," She shook her head in disbelief, "We're not going to lose her."

"What makes you so sure?" He doubted her.

"Because," Anna took his hand in her own and held it tightly, "I won't let you." She kissed his lips and pulled him towards the Springs, "Now, let's go see what Sephia needs."

The two entered the Goddess Springs to find not only the angelic Harvest Goddess, but the fearsome Harvest King.

"Ignis…" Anna gasped softly and Gale held her hand tightly.

_What is he doing here?_ Gale growled.

Neither god were vengeful and they had no reason to be feared, but when the Harvest King, Ignis, appeared that typically meant that whatever they would discuss, would be serious.

"Oh!" The Harvest Goddess, Sephia, noticed the two magical humans enter, "Gale! Anna! Thank you for coming!"

"Why are we here?" Gale immediately started agitated.

Anna squeezed Gale's arm tightly in disapproval and smiled at the goddess like there was nothing wrong, "Hello Sephia."

"I see that your daughter is well…" Ignis kept a close eye on her as she played with the Harvest Sprites. Edge was crying because Ben got his garments all soaked and Luna was trying to comfort Edge.

"Why did you want to see us?" Gale asked again.

Sephia sighed, "We have a favor to ask of the both of you…"

"This task can only be done with one of the purest heart." Ignis added.

"Yes…?" Anna urged them to continue. The couple were both nervous about the news.

Luna noticed the distress in both of the gods and her parents so she left her playmates to stand by her mother's side. She asked innocently, "What's wrong Mama?" Luna tugged on her mother's pant leg, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Not now sweetie," Anna rubbed Luna's head, "Give us a minute."

"No…" Ignis stopped Luna. The little girl hid behind her mother because he intimidated her. Ignis continued, "She could be the answer…"

"But she's just a child, brother…" Sephia hesitated.

"Listen well…" Ignis started, "There is small island in another world and the power of that world is weak." He frowned as he continued, "There is trouble with the goddess and the only one that can restore her to her true form is one with a pure heart."

"No." Gale blurted out.

"Gale!" Anna jumped at his quick answer.

"She has to be the one." The Harvest King narrowed his eyes at Gale and then faced Anna, "May I give the task to this child?"

Anna looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the goodness in the child's heart. She knew that Luna could complete the task, but the bigger question was would Gale approve of her decision?

"Let Luna do it." Anna firmly said, "I know she can do it."

"What!?" Gale snapped, "No! I do not approve of this!"

"Gale…" Anna glanced over to him, "Luna will be fine."

He could not argue with Anna, so he turned his anger towards the gods. Gale grumbled, "When… will she leave?"

"When she is ready…" Ignis looked down at her.

Sephia knelt down to Luna and placed her hand on Luna's cheek, "Would you mind helping us, child?"

"I'd…" Luna nervously stepped away from her hiding spot, "I'd… like to help Miss Goddess."

"Then, it's settled." Ignis nodded.

"Anna," Gale pulled his wife aside, "Can I talk.. to you about this?"

Anna aside, "Gale, they want her to go. That's wonderful!"

"Anna…" Gale frowned, "The prophesy…"

"Gale," She rolled her eyes, "Luna will be fine! This should be a happy occasion!" Anna held his hands, "Please be happy."

"Happy?" Gale shocked, "They are stripping us away... from our daughter! How can we be happy?"

"Papa…" Luna snuck up behind him and tugged on his white trousers, "Please don't be sad. I want to go and help them."

Gale looked down at his daughter and sighed, "Alright…" He knelt down and kissed her head, "You can go, my dearest moon, and I will make sure that I see you off with a smile."

"Yay!" Luna jumped and hugged around her father's neck, "Thank you Papa!"

"She will return here after her task has been completed." Sephia smiled at the little one's energy.

"Yay! Now let's go home and open some presents!" Finn jumped up on Luna's shoulder which caused Luna to laughed and run off towards home.

"Luna!" Anna yelled and chased after her daughter.

Gale stayed behind as his wife and daughter left the Goddess Springs. Distress was carved deep into his wrinkles and confusion was written on his brow.

"What is it Gale?" The Harvest King spoke with a frown.

"I just… don't understand why I couldn't see her…" Gale sighed and leaned against the Goddess tree. "And then… the prophesy…"

"Your daughter?" The King's brow rose with question.

"My dear friend," The Goddess gently placed her hands on his shoulder and spoke sweetly, "You could not see your daughter because her future is unwritten."

"What do you mean "unwritten"?" He questioned the Goddess, "That's… not possible…"

"I'm afraid it is Gale," her voice filled with regret, "I am sorry for…" she sought for the appropriate word, "the inconvenience…" She shrugged and continued on, "But we cannot see her future."

"What about that prophesy? How does that relate to Luna?" Gale's voice cracked in fear.

"The world that we are sending her to is unlike our own." Ignis explained, "When you first saw that premonition, you tapped into unseen powers and worlds. When magic is first tapped into, magic is at its purest stage." He crossed his arms, "The older one gets, the less pure that magic becomes."

"That premonition was not a mistake…" Gale defended himself, "I saw what I saw, and the only outcome was death."

"What you saw Gale was your wife, Anna." The Harvest King raised his voice, "Just because you saw her does not mean that that premonition was for her."

Gale closed his eyes and grew in fear. He sighed, "I know what I saw…" He shook his head and reopened his eyes, "How am I to know that my daughter will be... safe... on this "journey"?"

The Harvest Gods looked at each other nervously before the Goddess answered, "We do not know whether she will be safe or not, Gale." She reassured him, "But we will watch over her and if she is in need of assistance, we will send someone to help her immediately."

"Who?" Gale's brows furrowed together. He was liking the idea of this journey less and less.

"Anyone of your choosing." The Harvest King answered.

Gale thought hard about this and weighed his options before answering, "Fine… she will go…" Gale left his spot at the tree and followed the same path as Anna and Luna. Before he left, he said one last thing, "Luna will go on your journey to Waffle Island… and then she will return to Castanet… safe and unharmed." He teleported himself home.

* * *

**This chapter was written to the song "Memories" by Early Rise. This song was found by ScipioPB and this song would have been perfect for the prologue story in this trilogy, Memories, but it relates to all three very nicely! I do not own any Harvest Moon character or themes, Natsume Inc. does. Also, if you like this story please review. Reviews help us become better writers because reviews allow us to know if you like our stories or not or if we make mistakes. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Parental Support

**Here's another chapter for you all because I have not updated in a long time. My apologizes and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Scipio was the mastermind behind this chapter because she inspired the idea and the songs, which are**** "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia and "Alone" by Armin Van Buuren feat Lauren Evans. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Parental Support

Thirteen years have past since the announcement of Luna's journey. Luna finished schooling at her grandfather's magic school with Gale, her father, as her mentor. Luna's short brown hair grew long to where her favorite hairstyle is braids. Her light silver streak never faded as she grew older and now it mixes with her other locks. Her dichromatic brown and green eyes are strong and her symbol of power proudly displays brightly on her arm. Her aura is a fiery red which represents her very stubborn and independent personality. The symbol itself is a burgundy crescent with an arrow through the middle of it. Luna enjoys helping her mother on her ranch and when she's not busy, she'll swing by her father's old house and find an interesting magical book to read. Tonight is her last night at home before she embarks on her journey to Waffle Island.

"I got it!" Luna called out to her mother as she ran to the door. She unlatched the lock and opened it to find her father hidden behind large packages. "Dad?" Luna raised her brow, "Why didn't you just teleport inside of the house?"

"Because," Gale huffed and walked past her to drop the boxes inside of the house, "I thought told you..."

"Yeah, yeah," She interrupted him and waved him off, "Don't use unnecessary magic."

"Then why did you ask?" He glared at his daughter and dropped a book on her head.

"Ow!" Luna grabbed her head and rubbed it, "What was that for?!"

"Your rudeness." Gale scowled and walked off to find Anna.

"Geez..." Luna grabbed a box off of the ground, "You'd think he'd lighten up a bit."

"Is your father home?" Anna opened the front door.

"Mom!" Luna jumped, "I thought you were in the other room!"

Anna giggled and placed her finger to her lips. Luna rolled her eyes and un-boxed the groceries that her father brought home.

"I tell our daughter to do one thing, yet you do the other." Gale caught Anna.

"Oh, come on dear..." She rolled her eyes, "How is Luna supposed to remember anything that she has learned if she can't use it in her everyday life?"

Gale glared at Anna and said nothing. He walked into their bedroom silently and gently shut the door behind him.

"Woah..." Luna felt the tension, "What's wrong with dad?"

Anna sighed and placed her hands on her temples, "Sometimes your father needs to get his head out of the past."

"What do you mean?" Luna pried.

"I'll let your father tell you when you return." She laughed and lifted a box off of the ground, "We better start supper soon or he'll be in an even worse mood."

"How come you and dad never talk about your pasts?" Luna noticed, "I mean I only know bits and pieces from what Grandfather Charles told me."

"Well..." Anna rubbed her head nervously, "I don't want to tell too much without talking about it to your father first."

"Just tell me a little bit." Luna shrugged then begged, "Please mom..."

"Well, you already know that Charles is my uncle and your father's adopted parent." Anna thought of what she could tell Luna, "You know that your Aunt Vivi is your father's adopted sister... you know about my parents... you know about the bells..." Anna frowned to herself, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"How did you and dad meet?" Luna sat on the counter and watched her mother was the potatoes.

"Your father fell in love with me before I could even walk." Anna recalled the memory.

"Wait..." Luna stopped, "You're kidding, right? That's just..." Luna closed her eyes in disgust, "Eww."

Anna laughed at her daughter's reaction, "He never took advantage of me or anything. Your father was a true gentlemen." She continued, "He met me before I was even born."

"How?" Luna gasped.

"He..." Anna started but then was interrupted.

"I saw your mother... in Isabelle's womb." Gale reentered the kitchen.

Luna's jaw dropped, "What!? That's so cool dad!"

"Shouldn't you be helping... your mother?" Gale asked.

Luna jumped off of the counter, grabbed a potato from the clean pile, began to peel it. She asked her mother, "When did you first start loving dad?"

Anna stopped washing and thought for a while, "To be honest with you Luna," she continued to wash, "I can't remember, but I would have to say that it was when your father saved me."

"From what?" Luna grew curious.

"That's enough for today..." Gale interrupted and rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"I agree." Anna smiled sheepishly and kissed Gale's cheek.

Luna glanced at her parents disgusted. _They're always hiding something._ She dropped the potato that she was washing and excused herself, "I'm going to walk the beach." Luna walked out the door.

"She's upset," Anna watched their daughter run off towards the shore from the kitchen window.

"She'll be fine." Gale resumed Luna's potato cleaning position.

"Go talk to her Gale." Anna nudged him, "I can finish this up."

"Why me?" Gale asked nervously, "You should do it... you're better at these things..."

"She doesn't need me Gale," Anna leaned her head on his shoulder, "She needs you."

"Alright." Gale sighed and dried his hands on a rag before he headed out to follow Luna.

Once he was out the front door, Gale figured that if Luna was really on a walk then if would be easier for him to teleport to her. _Then she'll call me a hypocrite..._ Gale frowned but continued to form a portal anyway. The portals that he formed to reach his daughter were always a fiery red, just like her aura, but in the center there was a streak of white. He located Luna and immediately stepped through the portal. When he arrived, Gale walked out of the portal behind Luna who had her head in her knees and mindlessly drug a stick through the sand. Gale wondered if she noticed his presence or the fact that the waves her coming up past her toes.

"Luna..." Gale placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, "How are you feeling...?"

"I've been better..." Luna shrugged.

"Are you... nervous... about tomorrow?" Gale sat beside her.

"No, I'm not," She turned her body to face her father, "But to be honest with you, I'm mad." Luna continued and her speech quickened, "I'm mad because I hardly know anything about you and mom. When I go to this new world tomorrow people might ask me about my parents and I don't even know what to tell them!"

Gale glanced down at the sand, "I'm sorry..." There was an awkward minute of silence between the two of them before Gale spoke up once again, "Our past goes back over several centuries... and most of it... is disturbing." He looked out at the sun setting on the ocean, "it frightens me..."

Luna turned from angry to sympathetic, "Dad... I didn't know..."

"What frightens me the most is... you leaving tomorrow because..." Gale frowned, "I'm afraid that I am going to lose you... like I almost lost your mother..."

"Dad..." Luna hugged her father, "You're not going to lose me, and besides!," She kissed his cheek with a smile to reassure him, "I'll be back as soon as my task is complete!"

He smiled halfheartedly, "I know..." He sighed and then shrugged her off of him. Gale faced Luna and asked, "Would you like... to learn a spell that... your grandfather taught me?"

"What?!" Luna stifled a laugh, "Grandfather Charles taught you a spell?!"

"He was my mentor... and the headmaster of heart..." Gale placed his hand to his chin and recalled the spell.

"He never told me that!" Luna gasped, "How did you, out of all immortals, become his mentee?"

Gale smirked at her, "Do you want to learn it... or not?"

"Of course!" Luna nodded eagerly.

"The spell is simple, but it is most powerful..." Gale placed his hand above Luna's heart and chanted, "Oh heart of gold, never weary or old, share the beliefs of the purest self." Above the location of Luna's heart glowed faintly and moments later it illuminated a bright, white glow.

"Cool!" Luna yelled, "Is that my heart?"

"Yes," Gale smiled, "And just as I suspected... you have my personality... and your mother's heart..."

"So it shows the aura of the heart," Luna noted, "But how is that a powerful spell?"

"It shows the intentions of a person..." Gale released the spell with a flick of his wrist, "It will help show you... who are your friends and you're foes..."

"Nifty..." Luna understood and then asked eagerly, "Can I see your heart?!"

"I think you should try it on your mother..." Gale laughed nervously.

"Please dad?" Luna begged.

"Alright..." He agreed, "But no questions..."

"Fine..." Luna repeated the spell and her eyes grew to see her father's multicolored heart, "What do all of the colors mean?!"

"Purple is the color of my aura... And black show the impurities of my heart..." Gale explained.

"But why so little white?" Luna noticed only a few streaks of purity, "What did you do?"

"I thought I said no questions..." Gale laughed at Luna's curiosity, "I don't think you want to know about what I think of your mother..."

"Ahhh..." Luna released the spell and blushed, "Too much information..."

Gale laughed harder and rose to his feet, "Let's go home Luna..." He held out his hand to pull Luna up to her feet.

"Yeah," Luna smiled and hugged her father once again, "And Luna… don't… worry about tomorrow..." Gale kissed his daughter's head

"I'm anything but worried dad!" She giggled and held his hand like she did when she was a child, "Thanks dad; I love you."

"I love you too." Together they walked back home, hand in hand.

* * *

**We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read and review! Also, if you did not understand the history behind Anna and Gale, please read "Memories" and "Star Light, Star Bright". It is not necessary to read them before completing this story, but if you are curious, then go ahead and read them! Thank you for all of your support! **


	5. Gift of Blessing

**And one more because my favorite number is five :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gift of Blessing

The next morning came too soon for Luna. The night before was sleepless and she continuously bombarded with weird dreams of things that she did not understand. The rooster on their farm cock-a-doodled and the sun peaked its rays through the hills and into her window. Luna rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. A few stiff bones popped and cracked from the previous day and she let out a big yawn.

"Time to wake up, Luna," Anna creaked open her daughter's door, "Come on, I need your help."

"What d'ya need?" Luna tossed her legs over the side of her bed and let out another yawn.

"Just because you're leaving today doesn't mean that you can avoid your chores." Anna laughed and tossed a pair of work clothes at Luna, "Hurry up sweetie, I don't have all day."

Luna watched her mother shut the door of her room before she grumbled, "Nor do I." Luna pushed herself out of bed and clothed herself in the red shirt and jean shorts that Anna tossed at her. Luna brushed out the wrinkles of her clothes and tiredly finished her morning routine.

Once out the door, Luna saw her mother using the hoe on a dry patch of land. Luna lightly jogged to meet up with her mother and she asked her what to do.

"Plant these green tea leaves next to the eggplant." Anna instructed Luna, "And don't forget to water them afterwards."

"I won't." Luna replied and knelt down to the ground. On a spot that Anna had sowed, Luna dug a small hole that was about two inches wide and deep. She placed three small green tea leaves into the hole and covered them up. Using a simple elemental spell, Luna called on the spirits of water to lightly shower the newly planted tea leaves. Out of all of the elements, fire was her favorite. She loved how the spell felt in her palm and how the energy surged through her body every time she summoned the element.

Luna effortlessly moved through the row of sowed soil for the green tea leaves and when she had finished watering each plant, Luna went to look for her mother inside of their barn. The barn was old and needed a fresh coat of paint, but it still had its cute charm and was always filled with livestock. There were three of each animal: cows, horses, and sheep; one ostrich named Eugene and a goat named Simon; and in their chicken coop there were five chickens, three ducks, and three silk worms. Every animal lived happily on Rosebuds Ranch and there was nothing changing that happiness.

"Luna, can you help me milk the cows?" Anna called from behind one of the cows.

Without saying a word, Luna grabbed an empty bucket and sat on a stool in front of Lil' Missy. Lil' Missy was their oldest cow and she was as stubborn as ever on that day for Luna. Lil' Missy snorted and grunted and she refused to allow Luna milk her.

"Hold still!" Luna barked at the cow impatiently. Lil' Missy kicked her hind leg and smacked the bucket out of underneath her utters. "Mom!" Luna whined, "Lil' Missy won't let me milk her!"

"Luna," Anna sighed and walked away from what she was doing to soothe Lil' Missy. Anna cooed and whispered sweet and comforting words into Lil' Missy's ear before she told Luna, "Try now."

Luna struggled with the utters two more times before she could get the milk out of Lil' Missy.

"Luna," Anna reminded her, "You need to be gentle with the animals and comfort them before you start milking them."

"Sorry, mom." Luna apologized and then stood up from the stool, "Sorry, girl." Luna petted Lil' Missy's back. The cow let out a low moo and then walked towards her feeding stall.

"Go inside and wash up," Anna nodded, "I'll make breakfast a while, and then we will head out towards the Goddess's Springs, okay?"

Luna shot her head up, "Wait, where's Dad?"

Anna smiled and hugged Luna, "He's meeting us there." She gave her daughter a tight squeeze before letting go, "I'm going to miss you."

"Geez mom!" Luna laughed, "I haven't left yet!" She kissed her mother's cheek and walked out of the barn and towards the house.

* * *

"So," Luna started awkwardly, "Where's dad?"

Luna and Anna arrived that the springs around noon. The Harvest Goddess was waiting by her tree and was having a conversation with all of the Harvest Sprites. Neither Gale nor the Harvest King had arrived yet.

"You know Luna," Anna leaned over and hugged her daughter again, "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Luna jumped out of her arms in shock, "I thought you said we were suppose to meet him here!"

"Luna," Anna began, "When the time comes you will learn to trust someone with all of your heart, and when you find that someone, you tend not worry about the little details."

"But don't you think that not knowing where dad is is a big detail?" Luna questioned her mother's trust.

"No," She thought a little harder before she repeated, "No, not really."

Luna was beginning to question her mother's carefree smile.

"Did we miss her?" An older gentleman's voice rang in Luna's ear.

"Grandfather?" Luna winced out the question. She turned towards the voice and saw a tall man with wrinkles around his eyes smile widely at the sight of Luna. "Grandfather Charles!" Luna dashed towards him wide open arms.

"Ah! My sweet little moon." Charles gasped at her abrupt speed. He returned her embrace with an even bigger hug, "I am so glad that I didn't miss you."

"I'm so happy to see you! " Luna said and pulled away slightly, "Did dad fetch you?"

"Of course..." Gale kissed his daughter's forehead and walked over to his wife, Sorry that I'm late...

_So that's where you were..._ Anna smirked before kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you for coming today!" Luna thanked her grandfather and sighed, "Too bad that I'm leaving. I would much rather spend time with you and catch up on things."

"There will be time for that when you return." Charles kissed his granddaughter's forehead, "Now, there is another reason why I am here, and I need you to close your eyes for this one."

"What is it?" Luna became jumpy and anxious as she closed her eyes. She felt a light cloth drape around her shoulder blades and felt her grandfather's cold hands tie a knot at her neckline.

"Open them." Charles instructed.

Luna opened them and her eyes fell upon the beautiful silk cape. It was a bright red and there were intricate yellow stitching throughout the cape. The cord was spun out of gold and there was a hood attached to the neckline of the cape. "It's gorgeous Grandfather! Thank you!"

"You'll have to thank Rafael for that one," Charles answered honestly, "He finished it this morning."

"It was made... from the flames... of the universe..." Gale walked up behind his daughter and squeezed her shoulders lightly, "And the stitches... are from the scales of dragons..."

"It's beautiful..." Luna said breathlessly, "Thank you both!" Luna hugged her grandfather again tightly.

"Anything for my sweet little moon," Charles smiled and hugged her one last time before turning her over to Gale.

"Luna..." Gale hugged her tightly, "Remember what your mother and I taught you..."

"Of course." Luna hugged him and kissed his cheek before embracing her mother, "I love you both."

"And we love you." Anna hugged her daughter. Before Anna let go she said, "You have a good head on your shoulders and a wonderful heart," Anna pulled away and stared Luna straight in the eye, "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't let them." Luna laughed and let go of her mother. Luna legs felt like jello as she walked towards the Harvest Goddess.

"Are you ready, child?" The Goddess held out her hand towards Luna.

Luna nodded and took her hand. The Harvest King arrived and stood before them, "You are going on this journey to save Waffle Island, is that correct?" He only asked the question to affirm Luna's decision.

She nodded and gulped before she said, "And when I am done I plan to return here to Castanet."

"Understood." The Harvest King turned away from them and lifted his hands to the sky. He shouted with a mighty voice, "Open the gates of the Heavens!" The fluffy clouds parted on the common of the god and a rainbow emerged from the clouds. The six colored translucent bridge touched the ground in front of Luna's feet.

Luna stared down at the bridge and reality hit her like a ton of bricks. This is it. She licked her chapped lips nervously and took a deep breath, "I can do this." She encouraged herself. Luna took a step onto the rainbow, "Help the goddess," and another step, "Then come back home," and another, "piece of cake..." Luna looked back at her parents as she thought silently, _Right?_ Luna waved goodbye to her parents one last time and rushed off towards the sky. _I can do this. I can do this!_

* * *

**This chapter was written to "Marchin On" by One Republic and "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars. The beat from "Locked Out of Heaven" was the inspiration for this chapter, not the lyrics. We hope that you enjoyed this extra-extra chapter update! We will be posting again soon! Stay tune and please review! Thank you!**


	6. Falling Sky

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling Sky

"Where am I?'' Luna landed hard on the dusty gravel. Her legs were bent underneath of her and her hands were beside her. Luna grasped the ground and felt how dry the dirt, more like dust, was and she raised it to her face, "Dry to the bone,.." Luna mumbled and let the dirt fall between the cracks in her fingers. She rose to her feet and dusted off her knees. "This is terrible..." Luna spoke softly to herself, "I hope that the people here have some sort of fertile land."

There was a shuffling noise behind her and Luna turned around immediately, her fists clenched in defense. Luna saw a frail child with a head too large for its body. The child's large eyes protruded from their sockets and were yellowed. It's kneecaps and elbows were also large compared to it's tiny limbs connecting to them. The child was pale and it's veins popped through it's skin. Luna picked up some more dirt and, using similar tactics to alchemy, Luna transformed the dirt into a small loaf of bread. She cautiously handed it to the child with the best warm smile she could produce for it. The sickly, beady-eyed child cowered back in fear and stumbled before falling flat on it's butt.

"Hey," Luna approached it, "I won't hurt you." She held out the loaf towards the frightened child. The closer Luna got the further back the child scurried. She stopped approaching it and pulled a cloth out of thin air. She never took her eyes off the child as she placed the loaf of bread on the cloth. Luna noticed that the child never took his eyes off of the loaf a bread as she stepped back a few inches. Once Luna stopped moving and the child saw that Luna was not moving towards it, the child greedily crawled towards the bread and shredded it to nothing.

"You must be thirsty too." Luna smiled and pulled a small clay bowl from behind her back filled with clear, cool water.

The child tilted its head in confusion and then slowly crawled over to Luna with great hesitation. The child grazed its cold hand against Luna and quickly snatched the bowl from her grasp.

_It's so bony..._ Luna nervous for the child thought silently, _I could probably break it if I touched it._ Luna watched the child lap up the water. She saw each vertebrate in its spine poke through its dirty rags. _It's so frail and tiny that I can't even tell the child's gender._

"Get away from there, Cam!" A woman's shrilled.

Both the child and Luna jumped at the sound of her voice. The boy named Cam was pulled so hard by the woman that he dropped his bowl of water and it shattered to dust. Luna jumped to her feet and instantly clenched her fists in defense. Her fists were covered in flames and Luna was ready to attack at any moment.

"Cam," The women knelt beside the child, "Are you all right?"

_She looks worse than the child,_ Luna lowered her defense after she realized that this woman was the child's mother. The mother wore a long brown smock and had a brown tie to pull her bluish hair back. The woman's cheeks sunk into her bony face and the woman's fragile fingers raked through Cam's thin brown hair.

"What have you done to Cam?" A man growled behind Luna.

Luna turned and found a burly man with piercing green eyes. He was thin like the others, but one could see same muscle on him. "Who are you?" Luna asked.

"What kind of a question is that?!" A woman crossed her arms next to the man with green eyes. Her own amethyst eyes narrowed and she continued with a frown, "If you knew any better, witch, then you would be leaving right this instant!"

_Geez..._ Luna complained, _Some welcome party._

"Why are you here?" A calmer gentleman stepped out from behind the feisty woman and asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm here to help you." Luna turned to where the mother was with her child and found more people surrounding her, "All of you." Luna spoke louder, "Look, I don't know what has happened here, but I am here to help return this land back to normal."

"Normal?!" A blonde headed woman snorted, "This land hasn't prospered in about twenty years!"

_Just before I was born._ Luna noted, "What has happened here that has forced you all to live like this?"

"The Witch Princess." A scared child popped it's head out from the feisty woman's back. The child held the woman's garments tightly.

"Michele!" The feisty woman softened towards the child, "Let the grownups handle this..."

"What Witch Princess?" Luna interrupted and interrogated, "What has this witch done?"

"She froze the Harvest Goddess."A red-headed woman joined the crowd with a swollen belly and fragile limbs.

"Dakota," A green headed man approached her and grasped her shoulders gently, "Please go lay back down."

"Heath," Dakota pushed him off of her, "I am not going to lay down and do nothing." She pointed at Luna, "If this woman says that she is here to help then I am going to share what I know.''

Luna froze as Dakota approached her. Dakota looked ill-nourished and deathly. "How far are you?" Luna referred to Dakota's baby.

For as sick as she appeared, Dakota still managed to give Luna a glowing smile, "About seven months." She held her belly and rubbed it softly, ''The village doctor, Van, said that the baby may not make it." Dakota grew teary-eyed, "But I know that this little one is strong, and it'll come into this world stronger than anyone of us, right, honey?"

Dakota looked at her husband, Heath, and he gave a weak smile, "Yeah... that's right sweetie."

_Good Goddess..._ Luna cursed silently and looked down at the dirt, "I can't do much now, but..." She knelt down and made another loaf of bread out of the dirt, "Here..." She handed it to Dakota, "Take this."

Dakota took it but instead of eating it herself she walked over to Michele and handed it to the child, "Here you go sweetie. The nice lady made this just for you, so you better eat up."

"Don't you dare give that to her!" The feisty woman smacked the loaf out of Michelle's hand and the bread returned to dust, "That witch could have poisoned it!"

"Why would I do that?" Luna snapped, "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have done so already?!"

The feisty woman shut her mouth and looked down at Michele. Luna could tell that the woman immediately regretted that decision so Luna walked over to the girl, and like she did for Cam, Luna pulled out a clay bowl from behind her back. "Michele," Luna waited for the girl to come out from her hiding spot, "Look inside of this bowl and tell me what this is."

Michele peered inside of bowl nervously and shrugged.

"Do not know what this is?" Luna asked. Michele shook her head no then Luna gave her the bowl, 'Drink it then."

Michele looked at the bowl and examined it before gulping down its contents. "It's water...?" Michele squeaked out an answer, a bit unsure of herself.

"Yes." Luna smiled and stepped away from the child, "Where is this village's well?"

"It was destroyed." A new voice appeared.

Luna turned towards the direction of the voice and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" This person made her feel edgy.

"A better question is, who are you?" The fully clothed camouflaged man removed his hood. Luna felt the coldness in his icy blue eyes. His hair was spiky and onyx. If the light shone at the right moment, one could see specks of silver in his hair.

"My name is Luna," she answered strongly.

The man pulled a deer from behind his back and walked towards the burly man, "Where do should I put this Roy?"

Roy answered, "On the table in the back," He turned and headed towards a blacksmith's shop, "I'm going to need your help Matt!"

A quiet male with brown hair raced after Roy and the mysterious character.

_I don't like him._ The crowd of people receded and Luna stood her ground, _Not one bit..._

"Wahhhh!"

Luna shot her head up and saw a small blob falling from the sky. _What the...?_ Luna held out her hands and reached out for the blob. A flaming fireball landed in her palms and once the flames diminished Luna could see that this blob was wearing a green outfit and was something she recognized from her life in Castanet.

"A Harvest Sprite!?" Luna gasped.

"Oww..." The sprite rubbed its bum and adjusted its cap, "I can't keep landing like this..." Once the sprite stood on its feet did it finally notice Luna. "Oh! Hello!"

"Who are you?" Luna poked at him.

"My name is Uranus." He announced and then realize, "You can see me?"

"Yeah." Luna pulled off his tiny cap, "You really are a Harvest Sprite."

"Yes," Uranus nodded and then asked, "Are you the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Luna shook her head in confusion.

Uranus floated off of Luna's hands and fluttered around her. He examined Luna quickly and concluded that she was not the one.

"What do you mean, I'm not the one?"

"Well," Uranus explained, "Long ago my family and I approached a man with a prophecy. That prophecy said for us to find her in order to save him."

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Luna asked, "You said that you told a man." Luna waited for a confirmation from Uranus before she asked, "What..." She hesitated, "Did the man look like?"

"He had two different eye colors and was kind of mean." Uranus described the man, "We told him that we thought he would know what it meant."

"Did your Harvest Goddess tell you that?" Luna intrigued.

"It may have been..." Uranus frowned, "The Goddess was frozen a year or two before that though."

"She may have had some energy left to send you a message." Luna concluded, I'm going to have to talk to Dad about this. Luna walked past the Harvest Sprite and headed towards the blacksmith's shop.

"Where are you going!?" Uranus called after Luna.

"To investigate."

* * *

**And now the meat of the story officially begins! Please continue to read and review! Thank you!**


	7. Speciality

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad all of you enjoy the story as much as Bella and I do :D. I hope you like the chapter! ~Scipio**

**Also, a special thank you to Hot Chocolate Muffinz for following and making this story as one of their favorites!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Speciality

Luna barged into the blacksmith's shop and found Roy and Matt skinning the dead animal. They looked up and Roy scowled, "Do you witches have any manners?"

"What do you know about the Witch Princess?" Luna ignored the remark.

"To be honest with you, sweetheart," Roy pulled his bloody hands away from the animal, "Not much."

Matt finally spoke, "Why are you helping us anyway?" He never looked at Luna because he was focused on the deer, but if he would have looked up, Matt would have saw a confused and unsure look on Luna's face.

"I have always wanted to help people," Luna gave her best answer, "and you all look like you need help."

"What we need," Roy snapped, "Is a world without bloody witches like you."

"Roy," Matt sighed, "She has done nothing wrong."

"She hasn't done anything yet," He corrected Matt, "But that doesn't mean that she won't."

"Luna."

"What?" Roy scrunched up his face.

Luna repeated with a sigh, "My name is Luna and I think that the Witch Princess is a bigger threat to all of us than me." _I hope that they understand how sacred an immortal's name is…_

"A witch is a witch." Roy gave a curt reply, "That'll never change." He washed off his hands with dirty water and then stormed out the door.

"Please excuse him." Matt apologized, "He's a bit tense."

"Aren't you all?" Luna thought she had mumbled that to herself.

Matt laughed and then introduced himself. "I would shake your hand," he shrugged, "But my hands aren't the cleanest at the moment."

Luna laughed, "No worries."

Matt continued to skin the animal, "I only know that the Witch lives in a fortress in the deepest part of the forest."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked about the Witch earlier," Matt reminded Luna.

"Oh yeah." Luna remembered, "Dakota mentioned that the Harvest Goddess was frozen."

"Yeah." Matt nodded, "It was right after Angie and I got married."

"Is Cam your son?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." He smiled half hearted, "We had a daughter too."

Luna noticed Matt's choice of words, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Matt changed the topic, "What kind of magic do you do?"

Luna found a counter and pulled herself on it, "I prefer fire magic, but illusion and alchemy is fun too."

"So turning dirt into bread is alchemy?" Matt asked interested.

"Yeah." Luna surprised by Matt's knowledge, "And the bowl was made from the dust as well."

"What about the water?" Matt doubted, "There is no way that could have been made from dust."

Luna hopped off the counter and walked over to the table where Matt worked, "That was elemental." She closed her fist and then opened her palm. There was water in the cup of her palm, "Fire maybe my specialty, but I know all elemental magic."

"That is why you asked for the well earlier!" Matt exclaimed, "How does that work?!"

"Magic is from the heart." Luna found a bucket and filled it with fresh water, "Once tapped into, it's power is limitless."

"Thank you Luna." Matt moved away from the animal with his hands full of the pelt. Matt swung the fur over a rope line behind him and proceeded to toss the animal in a bucket that was on the ground.

"What are you going to do with that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Toss it." Matt frowned, "There's no one here who can make a fire."

"I can do it." Luna smirked when Matt faced her, "As I've already said, fire is my specialty."

* * *

"It's sure nice of you to cook their deer for them." Uranus sat on Luna's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's just hope that I don't burn it." Luna sighed and leaned back on a dirt hill. She had taken her robe off to reveal a brown peasant's dress that Dakota loaned her. Dakota did not mind Luna wearing her clothes because they were currently too small for her.

"You won't." Uranus encouraged.

"So," Luna hoisted herself in an upright position, "What did you find out?"

"Being that no one can see me," Uranus fluttered above Luna until she situated herself before he returned to his spot, "Not much."

"That helps." Luna looked out at all of the village. Her spot on that hill was the highest out of the whole village and she could see each busy village member.

The feisty woman, who Luna found out was named Lucy, helped her daughter, Michele, and Angie with washing the dishes in some clean water that Luna was able to supply. Heath was with Roy, Lucy's husband, and Matt were making a sturdy fire pit out of stones and for fuel Cam collected various sticks and rotted wood. Vivian was married to Van, the village doctor, and she was searching through his books to find any information on the Harvest Goddess. Luna hoped that Dakota was inside her house and resting.

"That hunter is no where to be seen." Luna mumbled.

"Hey Luna!" Uranus exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you about my family!"

"What about them?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am named after the planet Uranus and my whole family is too!" Uranus explained, "There are seven others like me; Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto."

"Who is Earth?" Luna took a mental note of the family.

"Huh?" Uranus confused.

"Earth," Luna repeated, "You said that there are seven others like you, but I only counted six planets. Who is Earth?"

"Well," Uranus explained, "The Harvest Goddess's name is Gaia, and she is apart of my family too!"

_Gaia, _Luna thought, _means Earth in Greek. _"So, are you saying that if I find your family we can save the Harvest Goddess? "

"Yeah!" Uranus chimed, "How did you know?"

Luna poked the sprite and laughed, "Why else would you be telling me this?"

"Luna!" Cam ran as fast as he could up the hill, "We're ready for you!"

Luna stood to her feet and hoisted Cam over her shoulder. "Thanks for coming to get me!" Luna laughed and carried him down the hill on her back.

"Hey Luna," Cam asked, "Who were..." He shook his head.

"What?" Luna pushed him to continue.

"Nevermind." Cam smiled innocently forgot what he was going to ask.

Once Luna and Cam reached to the bottom of the hill, Luna carefully lowered him from her back and saw that the deer was prepared with dried herbs wrapped around the meat. Luna cracked her knuckles and tilted her neck side to side until each heard a pop on each side. Then, Luna saw a large empty wooden bucket to her left and filled it up with water.

"Just in case if I run out of energy," Luna winked a tease at Cam who was on her right. Luna then snapped her fingers and ignited a small flame.

"How is that suppose to light the whole pit?" Roy skeptical about this whole situation.

"Simple." Luna smirked and rolled the small flame to her palm, "Cam, have you ever blown out a candle on a birthday cake before?" Luna knelt beside him and he shook his head no. "Have you ever had a birthday before?" Luna asked and he nodded yes.

Luna smiled and shared a memory, "Well, where I come from we place a candle on a whole cake every year for our birthdays. Then, after the candle is lit, we make a wish and blow out the candle." Luna blew out the small flame. "Do you think you can do that for me Cam?" Luna reignited the flame and asked, "Do you think you can make a wish and then blow out this flame?"

Cam nodded and Luna faced the flame towards a whole in the fire pit that allows air to flow through.

Luna waited a bit before she asked, "Ready Cam?"

Cam closed his eyes and took him a deep breath. He blew out his breath with all of his might and Heath gasped, "Amazing!"

Cam opened his eyes and was awed. He saw that the whole pit was ignited in flames. "Did I do that?" Cam asked in shock.

"Yes, you did Cam." Luna laughed and raised him up in the air, "And you did a fabulous job!" She sat him back on the ground and he raced off to find his mother.

"How did he do that?" Heath still amazed asked when Cam was out of earshot of them.

"I did all of the work," Luna smiled, "But it's nice to see the children smile."

"Now you're giving our children false hope?'' Roy yelled.

Matt defended before Luna could say a word, ''At least it's better than no hope at all!" Roy stood speechless then stormed off away from the pit.

Luna silently mouthed, "thank you", to Matt who acknowledged her with a nod and a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, Luna sat alone around the fire pit and was tired out from her magic use the of day. "Hey Uranus." She called out to the sprite who then appeared from nowhere, "Do you mind flying around to see what people know about the witch or goddess?"

"Sure thing!" Uranus disappeared again.

"Who do you think you are?" A new and unfamiliar voice appeared next to Luna.

"Excuse me?" Luna offended rotated around at the sound of the voice. It was the mysterious man who brought the deer to the village. He was hooded and leaned against a dead tree. Luna saw him and then turned back towards the village and asked coolly, "Who do you think I am?"

"A nuisance." The man sat on her right side, "Who sent you here?"

Luna laughed rudely, "Don't you even dare think that you have the right to ask me these questions." She got up and walked closer to the pit.

Luna felt the stare of several sets of eyes as she placed her hand into the orange flame. The touch or feeling never bothered Luna and it was most likely because fire magic was her element and it burned in her aura. Luna scooped up the flame and as if it was a ball she tossed it from side to side. Fire had always calmed Luna and it cleared her mind. She continued to toss it from her left hand to her right and back again. There was laughter from Michele and Cam which encouraged Luna to continue her trick. Luna held the ball in one hand and smiled at the children. She then placed the fireball to her lips and swallowed it. The children's mouths dropped to see Luna in no pain. Then Luna kneeled in front of the children, "Both of you place your hands, palms up, in mine." Cam more than eagerly obeyed, but Michele was a little hesitant.

Luna asked, "Can I promise that neither of you will pull away from me?"

"What happens if we do?" Michele asked nervously.

"I am about to create an illusion," Luna explained, "As long as you are connected to me the illusion will not hurt." She asked again, "Now, do you both promise not to let go until I tell you to?" They nodded in unison. Luna closed her eyes and focused on materializing the chemical energy that she swallowed into their hands. She felt the heat run through her veins and closer to her palms. Luna grasped the back of the children's hands and allowed the energy to slip from her palm and into their palms.

Michele shrieked with laughter and Cam stayed silent with wide eyes. Luna opened her eyes to see two phoenixes. Luna's eyes glowed a bright white as she focused on the two fiery birds.

"Can we touch them!?" Michele grew antsy where Cam was now timid.

"With your other hand," Luna instructed and closed her eyes in hope that she would not scare the children, ''Yes."

Michele's hand flew up to the bird and petted its long feathers and Cam stared at it.

"Are they real?" Cam trembled.

"These particular ones, no," Luna reopened her eyes and added before Cam could frown, "But yes, these birds exist."

"I want one." Cam's smile grew wide as he stroked the phoenix's head.

"When you're older maybe you can travel the world and find one," Luna smiled at the boy's dreams.

"Like that'll ever happen." Michele frowned, "Mommy said that without the Harvest Goddess we're better off dead..."

Luna stared at the child in denial of what Michele had said, _They can't be saying that. _Luna did not hear a response from Cam. _Can they? _She recalled Roy's words from earlier, "_Now you're giving our children false hope!" _

Luna thought determined_, No... I'm not giving them false hope. I'm giving them a future._

* * *

**This chapter was written to "Burn" by Ellie Goulding. We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Our school lives are becoming busy, so please continue to enjoy as we slowly update these chapters! Thank you!**


	8. Which witch is which?

**Hello everyone! Happy October! I love this chapter title and we hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Which witch is which?

Luna started her journey towards the Witch's home in the woods early the next morning. Luna was up so early that the sun had just rose past the hills and the morning haze was still heavy in the air. Luna did not know how far she would have to travel into the woods but she knew that if it got too late, she could teleport back to the village.

"Leaving so soon?'' A tiny voice yawned and popped out of Luna's hood.

"Yeah." Luna gave a tired smile.

"Why so early though?" Uranus rubbed his beady eyes.

"Because I don't exactly know where the Witch's lair is and l don't know how big the forest is," Luna shuffled a satchel around her neck, "I am going to assume that the witch lives in the center of the forest though or more towards the backside."

"How do you know?" Uranus twisted his body around, "Uh oh... you have company."

Luna quickly turned, and only saw Cam running towards her. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to wish you luck before you left." He hugged her waist and Luna noticed how much energy the child had now that he was fed a decent meal.

"Thank you," Luna hugged him gently but it meant alot to her that he came to see her off, "I'll be back by dusk."

"But you won't get very far if you come back so early," Cam pointed out.

Luna kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Cam held up his pinky to her and asked, "Promise?"

"Promise." Luna interlocked her pinky with his and she waited for him to head home before she left for her quest.

* * *

Luna had been searching for about three hours and the humidity in the forest was only rising with each hour.

"Can't you do something about this weather, Uranus?" Luna breathlessly asked her companion.

"No." Uranus then said on a cheery note, "But Jupiter can!"

"What do you mean that Jupiter can?" Luna felt that she passed the tree one her left at least four times.

"He controls the sky and the lightning," Uranus explained, "And besides, he is much older than me."

_Is he talking about a storm? _Luna wondered, _If Jupiter falls through the sky like Uranus did, Jupiter might fall during a thunderstorm._

"Hey!" Uranus pointed past Luna, "What's that?"

Luna looked towards the direction of his finger and saw a large stone fortress. "You have to be kidding me!" Luna groaned and trudged towards the fortress.

"I am not kidding you," Uranus crossed his arms and pouted, "I want to know what that is."

"That would be the witch's lair." Luna groaned again, "And I really hope that it's easy to navigate through." Luna approached the fortress quietly and hid by the closest tree.

"Why do you say that?" Uranus asked.

"Because that looks like it would take a day and a half to navigate through." Luna frowned at the thought of it. Just as Luna was about to take a step forward she was pulled back by someone. "What the...?!" Luna's mouth was muffled and her back was pressed hard against the tree. Luna could tell just by this person's stature that it was a man. She could not see his face because of his hood, and at the moment she could not move.

"I thought I heard something over here!" A voice shouted from a close distance.

Four pairs of feet rushed closer to them and the closer that they approached them the closer the man got to Luna. From a small hole in his hood, Luna could see at least two sets of guards running side by side past where they were hidden. Luna knew that the threat was gone once she felt the man loosen his grip. Without wasting another second, Luna ignited her hands and burned his cloak.

He panicked and threw off his cloak. Luna could see the blue in his eyes, "You!"

"What the hell was that for!?" He cursed loudly.

Luna answered as cool as she could, "That was too close for comfort." She darted her glance away from his eyes. _Why do I always get a weird feeling when I look at him?_

"Is that what I get for saving your life?" He growled a bit softer.

"I would have been fine on my own." Luna answered stubbornly.

Luna walked off towards the castle when she heard him call out, "You're walking into a trap!"

"No I'm... Wah!" Her left ankle was pulled out from underneath and the next thing that Luna knew was she was dangling from a tree branch about five feet off of the ground. Luna growled at the trap and threw a fireball at the branch. The branch was unaffected by the flame. "What?" Luna gasped.

"The fortress is protected from all magic," The man met Luna at eye level, "You need a knife to cut your way out." He pulled out a knife, "Which I just happen to have."

Luna growled, "Then get me down."

"Only if you say please." He teased her.

He was so close to her that Luna could smell his fresh scent. Luna blushed and was irked by the idea, "Please."

"Please what?"

_He's enjoying this... _Luna glared and threatened, "Get me down or I'll scorch you."

He backed up defensively with his hands in the air and called for a truce. Then he pushed the knife against the rope around her ankle and sawed at the rope. Once freed, Luna landed hard onto the ground. She jumped up and dusted off her clothing. Without a thanks, Luna watched her step as she pushed forward towards the witch's lair. Luna could hear his footsteps close behind her but she paid no mind until he spoke up.

"You're heading the wrong way." He said once they entered the lair.

Luna spun around and growled, "Who are you?"

"Turn left." He pointed left and headed in that direction.

Luna, vexed by his behavior, stomped closer to him and flicked her wrists towards the ground. Vines sprawled around her and shot up his legs. The vines grew tighter around his legs the more that he struggled.

"Are you mad?!" He harshly snapped and pulled at the vines.

Luna laughed loudly, "Oh! I have been called worse things than mad, honey." She pushed the vines towards the closest wall and slammed him hard against the stone. Luna approached him with dominance and smirked, "Now, tell me your name or I will slowly roasted you to a crisp." She allowed her fingertips ignite with fire that was ready to dance.

"There's another round of knights coming," The man listened closely, "We have to hide or they'll catch us."

"Give me your name." Luna ordered.

"We have to hide!" The man snapped. The knights were approaching at a faster pace.

"_I_ _am _so much more terrifying than them," Luna emphasized and placed one of her flaming tips to his thigh and allowed the fire to spread along his clothes, "Now, if you want the flames to stop, then tell me your name." She loved taunting him.

"Artemis!" He yelled and immediately Luna called back her flames and pressed her body close to him and cast a cloaking spell.

"I thought I heard the noise coming from this way!" The head knight of that search party called out. The six guards jogged passed Luna and Artemis. Sometime within that quick shuffle, Luna managed to cover Artemis' s mouth with her hand to keep him quiet and once they were positive that the trouble had passed, Luna lowered her hand.

"And you thought that we were too close before." He smirked at Luna who then jumped back.

She coughed, "So, how do you know so much about this place?"

"I just do." Artemis pulled at the vines, "Now, let me go."

"You know what," Luna smiled devilishly, "I have a better idea." She did not lower the vines, but she did move them off of the wall, "You are going to be my personal tour guide." She poked at his chest, "Now which way, mister?"

He nodded his head up, "Up those flight of stairs and veer right."

Luna, with her palm up, bent her index finger twice at Artemis as if silently she said, "come on", and the vines inched forward behind Luna. Once at the top of the stairs they took the right and the entrance of the witch's room was not hard to miss. The door was elaborate with mystical gems of all different colors and detailed with carvings of ancient spells.

"This woman certainly loves her jewels." Luna ran her hand along the trim of the door.

"Now that we're here," Artemis tugged on his vines, "Can you release me?"

"Why would I do that?" Luna faced him and winked, "You're going to stay right here until I come out."

"I could get caught!" Artemis glared.

"No you won't," Luna gave a small laugh and pushed him against the wall. She placed the same cloaking spell on him as before, and she opened the doors to the witch's room.

The room was large and empty. The only things in the room were the people in the front of the room and one female in a throne chair. The blonde on the throne was dressed in a black dress that was not too revealing, but it was enough for anyone to take another glance, and an overly large onyx stone that draped around her neck. Her hair was long, blonde, and curly and her eyes were dark brown. She appeared to bored as she listened to her guards squabble. Luna brightly displayed her aura, which only people of magic can see, and boldly walked closer to the front of the room.

The woman glanced up alarmed and irritated, "And who might you be?"

"Just a villager," Luna looked around the room, "Nice place you've got here."

"Are you an idiot?" The witch snorted.

"Maybe," Luna shrugged and pointed at a pillar, "Is this marble? This is a nice piece of work."

"Why are you here?" Witch sat upright on her throne and leaned closer to Luna.

"Oh, no particular reason," Luna answered and gazed down at her nails, "Just trying to see what you know about the Harvest Goddess."

"Why do you want to know about her?" Witch's hands gripped the ends of the arms of the chair.

"Just curious." Luna smirked and formed a fist.

"Well, have you ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" She snapped, "Guards! Seize her!"

The guards circled Luna and pointed iron spears at her. Luna laughed, "Look princess," She crossed her arms and leaned to one side, "Have you ever heard of knowing your enemy before you strike? "

"Why should it matter?" The blonde laughed, "You're just a waste of my time."

Luna realized, "You can't see my aura, can you?"

"What?" Witch snapped.

_She's not an actual witch. _Luna closed her eyes and smiled widely, "I just learned something very vital today, princess, and it's all thanks to you." Luna filled the room with a black smoke to blur the vision of the guards in the room. Luna dropped to the ground as everyone coughed around her.

"Find... Her!" Witch coughed in between each word. While the guards scurried around to find Luna, she escaped out the door.

"What the hell went on in there?!" Artemis grew wide eyed as Luna emerged from the smoke filled room.

Luna coughed while she laughed and grabbed Artemis, which released his bound spell, "Illusion... gone wrong!" She coughed and raced through the fortress towards the nearest window.

"The stairs are in the other direction!" He tried to pull her back, but she pushed forward.

"No time for that!" Luna skidded to a halt and the window and looked down towards the ground. They were about fifty feet off the ground, "Perfect!"

"You really are mad!" Artemis leaned over the edge and stared at the bottom.

"And off you go!" Luna shoved him over the edge and she jumped after him. In midair, Luna created a cloud that was light enough to still float, but dense enough to carry them. Luna laughed once she landed in the cloud, "Have you ever traveled by cloud before?"

"You are one crazy, mad witch." Artemis rolled his eyes angered.

"Eh," Luna shrugged as she steered the cloud towards the village, "The madder the better."

* * *

**This chapter was written to "Alone" by Armin Van Buren ft. Lauren Evans and Luna's craziness in this chapter is inspired by "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. Scipio had much influence on this chapter! Again, we hoped that you all enjoyed this and if you have time, please leave a review so we can know how we are doing. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Sprites of The Planets

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sprites of the Planets

Luna woke up late the next morning and was a bit tired from the traveling. Looking up at the sun, Luna assumed that it was about ten. _I wonder how Mom is doing with the farming? _Luna smiled, _I'm sure that Dad is helping her. _Luna rose from her make-shift bed, some old linens and furs, and stretched with a yawn. Luna decided to call herself home at a broken down barn on the hill that could look out at the whole town. There was also the destroyed well and a barren patch of land on top of that hill.

Luna stayed up late yesterday and made sure that she prepared enough bread rolls and buckets of water for the villagers to eat for the day. _Only if I could get my hands on some produce and eggs. _Luna frowned, _Maybe I can go look for some seeds in the forest later today, but I think that the eggs are a bit of a stretch right now considering that I haven't seen any birds yet._

"Good morning Luna!" Uranus chirped, "Can we go see the Harvest Goddess today?!"

"Wait," Luna stopped him in shock, "You can actually go and see the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yeah!" Uranus smiled and explained, "She was frozen at the Goddess Springs."

"Uranus," Luna shuffled to her feet, "Do you think that there would be any seeds by the springs?" Luna dressed in the trousers and work shirt that she brought from home.

"I think," Uranus sat himself on Luna's shoulder and thought hard, "If I remember correctly, the Goddess Springs were the only place left fertile because the Goddess put a protection spell over that place long before people roamed this land."

"Wonderful!" Luna exclaimed. She quickly brushed her hand through her braids and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Luna was more focused on finding the springs than braiding her hair. "Where is the Goddess Springs?"

"I can take you there." Uranus smiled and fluttered above Luna. Without a warning, Uranus poured some green sprite dust over Luna's head and within seconds, they arrived at the springs.

* * *

Uranus was correct, the Goddess Springs had been untouched by the Witch's harm. The only thing that was abnormal about the springs was the frozen statue towards the center of the springs.

"So this is the Goddess." Luna allowed herself to float over towards the Goddess with her magic.

"Yeah," Uranus touched the Goddess's cheek and frowned, "I hope that Gaia is okay."

"I'm sure that she is fine," Luna smiled and heard a beeping noise. Her clothes glowed slightly and Luna looked down in alarm. "What in the world...?"

"Luna... Luna... Can you see us?" Her father's voice called out to her.

"Dad?" Luna gasped and she tore a small piece of her shirt. "Hold on, I'm getting the spell ready!"

"What is happening?!" Uranus cowered, "Why are your clothes glowing?!"

"It's a communication spell," Luna smiled and quickly worked at the clothing. She used her magic to enlarge the cloth so that she could see her father's face. "Hey dad!" Luna waved at the face.

Gale, Anna, and Charles were at the other end of the spell in Castanet. Luna could tell that they were in their home and sitting at the dining room table.

"Hi sweetie!" Anna waved happily with her usual carefree smile.

"Hi mom! How long has it been for you all since I left?" Luna grew curious.

"Just over an hour." Charles smiled with a nod, "Where are you child?" He noticed that she was floating above the Goddess Springs.

"It's a long story." Luna did not want to explain the whole situation, "But let's just say I am at the Goddess Springs of Waffle Island and I am trying to figure out how to thaw the Goddess."

"I already told you how though." Uranus interrupted.

"Who is that...?" Gale asked and saw the Harvest Sprite.

"This is Uranus, and he is one of the eight Harvest Sprites of this land." Luna remembered, "Which reminds me, what do you know about a prophecy?"

Luna could see her father freeze up and Anna answered for him, "How did this come up, sweetie?"

"Uranus said that he met someone in the past right around when I was born." Luna explained, "And I think it was Dad."

"I..." Gale coughed, "That was a prophecy that I thought was for your mother... But with time... Found out that it was you..."

"Well, Uranus found me, but the prophecy says that I am suppose to save a guy." Luna pointed to the frozen Goddess, "That is a chick."

"Luna!" Anna scowled, "Mind your manners!"

"She can't hear me," Luna argued.

"You still should be thoughtful," Charles added, "Especially in the presence of a Goddess."

"Luna..." Gale continued, "I don't know anything else about the Goddess... Or the prophecy... But what are all of the sprites named after the planets?"

"Yeah," Luna nodded, "Except for Earth, that one is the Goddess herself."

"Understood." He nodded and placed his hand to his chin, "Give me some time to research this matter..."

"I have already assumed that Jupiter will come from a storm since he controls the sky and lightning." Luna told her father what she knew from Uranus.

"Yes... Good thinking..." He left the table and disappeared from Luna's view.

"Have you made any friends?" Anna smiled and asked her daughter.

"Within the few days that I have been here," Luna laughed, "I have made a huge enemy and met a few skeptics."

"Who is giving you trouble?" Charles worried.

"Two people actually, but one is just an annoyance." Luna explained, "There is a witch here that somehow she had cast a spell on the Goddess and froze her, but listen to this, she's not actually a witch."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I showed my aura and she could not even tell that I was a witch." Luna sighed, "How is that even possible?"

"What was she wearing Luna?" Charles grew curious.

"All black and she had this huge onyx gemstone around her neck."

"A magic stone." Charles frowned and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"A what?" Luna asked.

"A magic stone," Charles explained, "The name is self explanatory, but that is where she is drawing her power from." He tsk-ed, "And those are a fickle to destroy because magic can't destroy them."

"Just like her fortress." Luna thought aside and then asked, "How do I destroy it?"

"I have only heard this from stories, but the way to destroy it is through a sword made by the strongest ore." Charles shook his head, "But what stone that is, I have no idea."

"It could be the goddess ore." Anna added into the conversation, "Owen once told me that goddess ore is the rarest and strongest of all ores." She changed the topic, "Who is the other person?"

"I'll try that." Luna nodded, "And the other person is just this weird creep."

"Who is it, child?" Charles asked.

"His name is Artemis." Luna said disgusted, "He hunts and shows up at the most random of times."

"Like the goddess of the hunt?" Anna smiled at her knowledge, "Try giving him silver arrows next time that he causes you trouble."

"How come?" Luna intrigued.

"In mythology, it says that Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon. She is also the protector of the young and animals, especially deer, are sacred to her. Her choice of weapon is a bow with silver arrows."

_The goddess of the moon... _Luna thought about his eyes and how light they were in the dark.

"We have to go now sweetie," Anna smiled, "We will check in soon though, okay?"

"Alright mom." Luna said her goodbyes and the magic receded from the cloth. Luna looked back up at the goddess and circled her several times. Luna hoped that by staring at the Harvest Goddess the answer of how to unfreeze her would pop out; however that was not the case, but after the third time of circling the Goddess Luna noticed something odd.

"She's smiling." Luna crossed stopped circling her, "Like she knew that this was going to happen."

"She always smiled." Uranus dismissed Luna's theory.

"If I saw my attacker head on," Luna stood back and pointed two fingers at the goddess, "I would be in fear."

"Maybe she didn't see her." Uranus shrugged.

"Even so," Luna floated behind her and put her fingers up again, "You would still feel the impact of the spell." Luna placed her hand to her chin and thought aloud, "That is probably how she was able to send my father that message, and from the sound of it, she has sent that message to him long before I was born."

"Once we find my family, we can give her enough magic to reverse the spell." Uranus pulled on Luna's arm, "Let's start searching them!"

"But none of this explains why me." Luna ignored him and frowned, "If I am not here to save her, who is this "him" that I am suppose to save?"

"I don't have the answer to that." Uranus apologized, "But I bet one of my siblings might!" He cheered up.

Luna sighed, unsatisfied, but obliged to Uranus's wishes, "Alright, where do we start?"

"That lady in the cloth said something about goddess ore and I know that Pluto loves hanging out in the mines." Uranus recalled some valuable information.

Luna landed back safely on the ground and placed Uranus on her shoulder, "Then to the mines we shall go!"

"Do you even have a hammer, Luna?" Uranus asked as Luna searched the ground for any type of seed.

"Oh yeah." Luna stopped, bent over, and picked up some berries. Luna hoped that she would be able to extract some sort of seed from the fruit, "I guess that would be a necessity." She straightened up, pocketed the seeds, and walked again with a bounce in her step, "Then to the blacksmith's we shall go!"

* * *

**Sadly, this chapter did not have an inspiration song, but if any of you can think of one! We'll add it to the list! We hope that you enjoyed reading chapter 9 and if you have the time, please leave a review! Thank you!**


	10. One, Two, Three, CLINK!

Chapter 10: One, two, three, CLINK!

Luna arrived back into the village and searched for the blacksmith's shop. She had picked up a pouch of gold coins in hope that it would be enough to pay for a hammer. What Luna did not realize was that she had already been in the blacksmith's shop and had already met the blacksmith until she stopped in front of Roy's shop.

_And if my luck couldn't have gotten any better... _Luna groaned and it took much effort to open that sturdy entrance door. Luna saw Roy hovering over a bucket and from the splashing sounds it sounded like he was washing his hands.

"We're closed." He grumbled. Luna rolled her eyes and tossed the pouch on the table. Some coins rolled onto the table and spun several times before they fell on the table. Roy barely turned his head, but once he saw who it was, he rotated his whole body to face her.

"What do you want?" He glared.

"I need a hammer." Luna answered with a nod towards the table, "If that is not enough then let me know."

"I don't need your alchemy." Roy saw the coins and refused to help her.

"Who said anything about alchemy?" Luna smiled and picked up one gold coin, "Look, these are coins from my village. I don't know if this village accepts these coins, but I am sure that you can make some use out of them."

Roy blew out a breath through his nostrils and walked towards the table. He picked up a coin a rubbed it in between his thumb and index finger. He questioned, "Why do you need a hammer?"

She placed her hands on the table and replied, "To mine, why else would I need a hammer?"

"For what?" He copied Luna's actions and interrogated her.

"I'm looking for goddess ore," Luna continued, "I need you to make me a sword."

"A sword made out of goddess ore?" Roy stepped back and seemed pleased, "That's a tall order there, witch."

Luna cringed when he called her that, "Look, if you need more money..."

"What would I do with some useless coins?" Roy interrupted her, "I'll give you a hammer, only if you bring me any ore that you find, including your goddess ore."

"I'll supply the fire for your hearth as well if you can make me two swords." Luna bargained.

"Why do you need two swords?" Roy raised his eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Just in case I break one."

Roy laughed heartily, "Ha! That is the dumbest thing I've heard all day!" He smirked, "Look, I'll make you two swords if and only if you can find that much goddess ore. It's rare, you know."

"Deal!" She held out her hand for them to shake on it, but Roy refused and walked around the table. Luna watched him head into a side room. He emerged minutes later with an iron hammer.

"Bring it back when you're done." Roy dropped it into Luna's hands and she nearly collapsed at it's weight.

_I forgot how heavy these things were... _Luna lifted the hammer using her legs to lift it.

''Too much for you, witchy?" He teased her.

Luna laughed sheepishly, "Heh heh... not all all." She gave a fake smile and waved goodbye to Roy.

* * *

_One, two, three... _Luna counted each smash of the hammer before she heard the now familiar _CLINK! _Sometimes the rock would take two smashes or four smashes before it broke down to ore, but on average it took three smashes before Luna was able to see the mysterious that was hidden inside the rock.

"Dang it..." Luna grumbled and shuffled through the rock debris. So far, Luna and Uranus had only been able to find plenty of junk ore, multiple copper ores, a few iron ores, and two silver ores.

"Try this one next!" Uranus landed on the next victim.

"You better move Uranus," Luna hulled the heavy hammer over her shoulder and put all of her weight into the first swing. _BASH! _ "You know," Luna huffed, "I am starting to remember why," _BASH! _"I hate mining..." _CLINK! _Luna lifted the hammer off of the rubble and shuffled through the broken pieces to find another silver ore. She whined, "This is going to take forever!" She placed the ore in her knapsack.

"Oh just put your back into it, Luna! You can do it!" Uranus cheered her on.

"You're not helping." Luna continued her grumbling and landed the heavy hammer on another rock which broke instantly. "Huh?" Luna tilted her head and lowered herself to the ground to see a small figure mixed within the rubble. "What's this?"

"Watch out!" Luna was shoved against the wall just before several rocks collapsed where she once stood.

"Ungh..." Luna gritted her teeth and shoved the person off of her. As she did so, she received an incredible smell of soaked minerals.

"Geez, is that how you always thank people?" The man voice sounded irritated.

"Only to the creepers, sweetheart." Luna chuckled. Luna knew it was Artemis because of his particular water smell. It was pure, fresh at times, and _Sure as hell annoying... _Luna thought disgusted.

"What are you doing down here in the mines?" He crossed his arms and relaxed his stance.

"Mining..." Luna answered curtly, "What else would I be doing in a mine?"

"Getting into mischief," Artemis raised his brow, "Why is a witch like you mining, when you can use alchemy?"

"I have other hobbies besides magic," She defended herself.

"Yeah because that makes perfect sense." He rolled his eyes not buying a word of Luna's defense.

"Look," She went straight to the point, "I need goddess ore for reasons of my own. Now, do you have any or no?" She pulled out the few silver ores that she pocketed earlier and said, "I'll trade you my silver ores for them."

"Why would I trade you goddess ore for silver?" He laughed, "That's an under trade in value."

Luna smiled wickedly, "But a little birdie told me that you like to hunt with silver arrows." She saw him tense up uncomfortably and she continued, "Now isn't that right?"

"Who told you?" His eyes narrowed and he tensed.

"My personal source," Luna trapped him, "Now hand over your goddess ores."

Artemis relaxed and laughed, "Uh... No..."

Luna pocketed the ores with a frown and turned her back to him, "Then stop wasting my time."

As Luna walked away from him Artemis yelled, "Here!" He tossed five ores at her heels, "I don't need them anyway."

"Now that," Luna turned and tipped an imaginary hat, "I will thank you for." She knelt down and saw in the corner of her eye Uranus wiggling out of the rubble with the smaller figure. Luna noticed a purple cap with sheer wings. _A Harvest Sprite!_

"I can show you where you can find more if you want." He offered.

"Ah, no," Luna refused and walked towards the rubble where Uranus and the other Harvest Sprite crawled out of, "That's just creepy."

"I'm not going to jump you!" He shook his head angered.

Luna waited for the sprites to crawl onto her shoe and cling to her sock before she moved backwards towards the exit, "I wasn't thinking that!" Luna came up with an excuse for leaving, "I have to plant some seeds that I found!"

"You farm too?" Artemis sounded like he had heard enough nonsense for the day.

"Duh." Luna snorted, "Of course I farm! Like I said, I _do_ have other hobbies!" Luna reached the exit and ran out of the mine.

Artemis smirked and ran his head through his hair, "Yeah, because that makes perfect sense."

* * *

Luna ran outside of the mine and panted, "You okay Uranus?"

"Yeah." He held a tiny baby sprite in his arms, "We found Pluto."

Luna looked down at the sprite dressed purple and question, "The sprite of the underworld is this tiny thing?"

"He maybe be in a form of a child, but he is far much older and wiser than me." Uranus carefully placed Pluto in a clean section of Luna's knapsack, "He's the brother of Jupiter and Neptune."

"I bet they will be happy to see him back." Luna walked slowly towards the village.

"I'm sure of it." Uranus floated up to Luna's shoulder, "Heading back to Roy's, I presume."

"Of course." Luna nodded and thought about the comforting sounds of the mines. _One, two, three... Clink!_

* * *

"Look who's back." Roy smirked and crossed his arms as soon as Luna entered the blacksmith's shop. He stood next to Heath with his back against a table. Heath sat in a chair at the table and his head was rested on the table when Luna entered, but when Roy spoke he sat straight up.

"Is this a bad time?" Luna asked unsure of the situation.

"It's fine." Heath sighed, "I was just about to leave anyway."

"You sure, man?" Roy frowned at his guest, "You can stay. The witch won't mind, right?"

Luna scrunched up at the word "witch" again, "Right."

Heath sighed again and sat back down. He rested his head back on the table. Roy walked over to Luna, "Got the goods?"

"Of course." Luna lifted her knapsack onto the blacksmithing table and poured out her various finds.

There were a total of twenty ores including the five goddess ores that Artemis gave her earlier. Luna watched Roy nitpick through the junk ores and tossed them over his shoulder. Luna could not see where he was tossing them too, but she assumed that it was a junk can. Roy then categorized the ores by their strength and quality; iron, copper, silver, gold, and goddess. Luna could see that she did not have any gold ore, but three extra silver ores (which she did not know she had), two iron ores, five copper ores, and five goddess ores.

"Nicely done, witch." Roy approved of her work, "I will get your order started right away."

"Hey," Luna asked, "Can you make some silver arrows for me?"

"What for?" Roy asked curiously this time and not in suspicion.

"For..." Luna did not want to say his name, but she was unsure of what to call him. He was not a friend of hers nor did she particularly like him, but he did help her, twice, and she knew that she should thank him somehow. She spoke once she thought of a name to call him, "A benefactor."

Roy laughed, "In debt already?" He nodded towards the pit, "Get this fire started, witch. I'm going to grab my tools from the back."

"How long will it take?" Luna asked and pointed to the pit which ignited instantly.

"Can't say." Roy shrugged, "It's been a while since I crafted anything. I'm going to practice on the junk ore first to see if I still have my touch. Then, I will start your sword."

"Alright," Luna smiled at his response, "It's no rush." She added, "Do you need more ore?"

"Whenever you go back to the mine, sure, grab some. Otherwise, this should be plenty." Roy walked through a door in the back of the shop where he kept his tools.

"You okay?" Luna turned her attention towards Heath.

"What?" Heath startled.

"Are you okay?" Luna leaned against the blacksmith's table and looked at him. Luna noticed that Heath and Dakota were the only two villagers that still seemed lifeless, even after a few good meals and plenty of drink, supplied by Luna.

"Yeah..." He sighed a lie.

"How's Dakota?" Luna asked a bit concern. I should go visit her tomorrow.

"She's... okay..." Heath gave a weak smile and Luna could see distress and sorrow written in his expression.

"Have you two been eating properly?" Luna saw him nod a yes, "Is she sick?"

"No," He shook his head, "It's nothing like that."

"You're nervous?"

Heath sighed, "Yeah..." He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands in his lap, "I guess, I just don't want to see my child, or any child, grow up in a world like this."

Luna felt the sadness in his words, "I'm sorry, Heath." Luna was at a lost for words. I want to tell him something positive, but I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep.

"It's alright," Heath sighed again, "You're doing your best."

Luna thought silently for a moment about what she can do to make him smile, "Do you like to farm?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I was planning to farm tomorrow, and I am going to need some help." Luna saw that he was now looking at her, "Will you help me?"

Heath was able to produce a genuine smile as he said, "Yeah, I'll help, and maybe I can see if Dakota would like to sit out and enjoy the sun."

"Good idea." Luna smiled because she could see the happiness radiating off of his smile, "I am going to find some more seeds tonight. Can you meet me tomorrow at sunrise?"

"Of course." Heath agreed.

Luna knew that it was her time to leave, so she waved goodbye to Heath and walked out the door of the blacksmith's shop.

* * *

**This chapter was written to "Chandelier" by Sia and "Vuelie (feat. Cantus)" composed by Christophe Beck and Frode Fjellheim (from the Frozen soundtrack). Also, my schedule has been getting very hectic! I have not forgotten about you all, but the updates will be coming in at a slower rate. Please continue to read and thank you to all that do read and review this fanfic!**


	11. Nature's Bounty

Chapter 11: Nature's Bounty

Luna woke up with a headache at approximately one hour before sunrise. She had a strange dream where she was engulfed by a typhoon. _Stupid dream..._ She yawned, _I don't even remember anything else about it either... _

"Good morning!" Uranus exclaimed.

"G'morning," Luna mumbled and rubbed her head, _Damn headache... _

"I found some abandoned chicken eggs today!" Uranus pulled one out of his cap, "But I could only bring back one."

"That's okay," Luna rubbed his tiny head and tried to smile, "I'm sure it will be delicious no matter what." Luna quickly dressed herself in a cotton shirt and capris.

"Yup!" He nodded and handed Luna the egg. She did not want to use more magic than she had too because she was going to be using plenty later on in the day, so Luna jumped down from the attic of the barn and shuffled through the hay.

"Where did you even find this egg?" Luna shouted to Uranus.

"In the forest." He responded with his own question, "What are you looking for?"

"A flat..." Luna hit something with her fingers, "Ah ha! Here it is!" She picked up a flat river stone.

"A flat ah ha?" Uranus was confused.

Luna laughed lightly and pinched his left cheek, "You're so silly, and I was looking for a stone." Luna walked outside of the barn and looked around for the well.

_I know it's here somewhere._ Luna squinted in the dark, and hoped that squinting would make her see better, and looked far out on the land. The hill that the barn sat on flattened out east of where the barn stood and then declined west of the barn. Luna could see the barren land for farming just thirty feet away from the barn and past the field she saw the destroyed well.

_I really need to fix that._ Luna relaxed her eyes and jogged towards the well. She ran through the field and with each step she realized that the land was dry, yet it was soft and had some fertile qualities to it. _Odd... _Luna thought as she reached the well. She gathered some of the stones and arranged them in a circle with three layers. The circle grew smaller and smaller with each layer so that Luna could place the stone on top of the pit.

"Whatcha doing?" Uranus peeked over Luna's shoulder.

"Cooking breakfast." Luna ignited the bottom of the circle and waited for the stone to heat up before she cracked the egg on the stone. Luna threw the eggshells in the flame and she watched the egg sizzle and pop over the heat.

"I like my eggs over medium." Uranus suggested, "And we need to save some for Pluto."

Luna facepalmed herself, "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about him! How is he doing?"

"While you were looking for seeds last night, he woke up for a short time, and then he fell back to sleep." Uranus fluttered over to a stick on the ground and lifted it, "Here you go Luna, use this for the egg!"

She took stick and divided the egg into three equal sections, "That should be enough for all of us."

Once the egg was cooked to perfection, Luna carefully removed the hot stone off of the pit and returned to the farm after she doused the fire with a small amount of magic.

"This looks delicious!" Uranus licked his lips, "I'll go wake up Pluto!" Uranus flew off.

"Luna?" A shy voice spoke from behind Luna.

Luna turned and saw Cam. He hid behind one of the broken barn doors. "Good morning!" Luna remembered that she had asked Heath to gather people so they could farm. "Are you my only helper today?"

Cam shook his head, "Mama and Papa are outside already and Mr. Heath is there too, with Mrs. Dakota.

_Five people,_ Luna counted, _not too shabby._ She rolled up her sleeves and patted Cam on his back, "We better get started then." When Luna felt Cam's back, she could still feel his fragile bones. _I completely forgot how fragile he still is..._ Luna squinted and looked out at her small crowd of helpers, _How fragile they all are... _Their bodies appeared thinner in the rising sun.

"Where shall we start?" Angie asked.

Luna walked past her and lowered her gaze to the ground. She was looking for a soft patch in the dirt so they could begin to sow. Luna remembered and mumbled, "Crap.." she spoke up to the group, "Did anyone happen to bring any type of farming equipment?" Luna saw the group shake their head no. They had come empty handed, which Luna expected because she did not instruct Heath to bring farming equipment. Luna jogged, "Let me see if this barn has anything."

She jogged into the barn and looked all around. For anything that resembled a hoe, a sickle, or a watering can. The necessary equipment would be the hoe so that they can till the soil, a watering can would be nice, even though Luna would not mind watering the flowers with her magic, and the sickle would be useful later on if any weeds or tall grass sprouted from the seeds that she collected the previous night. Luna paid most of her attention to the walls.

"Drat..." Luna frowned and turned back around to the group, "Give me a minute, I need to create some equipment." She then grabbed a few pieces of hay that was on the ground and bundled it together. _I need a hoe the most right now, and hopefully later, Roy can smith some equipment for them to use in the future._ With the tool in mind, Luna closed her eyes and materialized what a gardening hoe looked like it her head. _A wooden shaft to hold, and a metal blade to sow. _Luna rhymed the spell and opened her eyes to see the results.

"You really are full of surprises, you know." Matt smiled and patted Luna's shoulder. Luna handed him the hoe and proceeded to make another one for Heath. Once the task was completed, they could officially begin gardening.

"Now," Luna explained once in the field, "To garden you need to..."

Angie laughed and said, "We know how to garden, dear. Our land wasn't always like this." Angie followed closely behind Matt and Cam behind Heath as they tilled the soil; and they would drop the seeds into the ground, cover them up with dirt, and move on to the next area.

"Well," Luna crossed her arms with a pleased smile, "That was easier than I thought."

"Luna..." Uranus sat on her shoulder with Pluto in his arms, "Pluto told me that Saturn should be here."

"What?" Luna gasped a little loudly. She quieted down, "What do you mean that he should be here?"

"Saturn is the sprite of agriculture," Uranus paused and leaned his ear by Pluto's mouth and listened to what baby had to say before he continued, "He is also the sprite of wealth and time."

Luna grasped her thumb and index finger around her chin and thought, "Nature's Bounty..."

"What?" Uranus confused.

"Nature's Bounty, " Luna explained, "Is the product of agriculture and with that product it takes time to grow and the result, if the product is sold, is wealth."

"So," Uranus thought, "We should wait until the product is grown?"

"We can," Luna shrugged, "but he might be in the fields now."

Pluto squirmed and cried in Uranus's arms, and Uranus asked over his cry, "Do you want us to look for him?"

Luna felt sorry for the green colored sprite, "If you don't mind. I'll keep an eye out as well."

"Just..." Uranus sighed,"Be careful, Saturn is kind of well," He was at a lost for words, "Old..."

"Don't worry about it," Luna said and watched Uranus fly off with Pluto.

Luna decided that it would be best to check the areas where the seeds have been planted. She whistled a tune and aimlessly kicked the dirt as if she was checking the seeds and not looking for a Harvest Sprite. There was no sprite in the first row, nor the second, nor the third. _Geez, how many seeds did I give them? _Luna thought a bit surprised on how many rows of seeds the group had planted.

"We're ready for the water, Luna." the same small voice from earlier tugged on Luna's sleeve.

"Of course!" Luna jumped, a bit startled by Cam's voice. She had forgotten for a short while that there were people with her in the field. Luna felt a strong pull on her wrists and feet. She felt as if she was not in control of her own body anymore. She asked, "Where should I start?"

"Over there, Luna." Cam pointed at the first row and Luna lost control.

_What's going on?!_ Luna freaked out as her body acted on it's own. She did not even think or even have to mentally recite the water spell before spurts of water gushed out of her fingertips. She tried to redirect the fountain of water, but her hands were stuck on that first row.

"Don't you think that's a little much, Luna?" Cam questioned.

"Yeah..." Luna faked a laugh and watched her hands uncontrollably stop the water works, "Where now, Cam?"

"Row two, three, and four," Cam pointed in the direction and in the order that he wanted her to water, "Just try not to overwater them like you did the first row."

"Yeah, haha." Luna continued her fake laughter and smile, _What the hell is going on with me?!_ Her body reacted without Luna thinking and quickly rushed over to the next three rows. It was not long until Cam yelled out to Luna, "You know you can stop now!"

Luna's hands stopped watering the flowers and she sighed with relief, _Thank Goddess..._

"Oi oi oi..." An older man coughed.

_Not now... _Luna whined internally because she knew that was the Harvest Sprite. She yelled back at Cam who was now joined with the adults, "That's everything for today! Thanks for helping!"

Heath jogged over to Dakota to help her off of the ground and the Matt, Angie, and Cam went on their merry way. Luna had forgotten that Dakota was there because she was quiet the whole time. Luna approached her, "How are you feeling, Dakota?"

"Pretty well," She smiled. The way Dakota smiled reminded Luna of her mother, "It's nice to be out today."

"The weather is goregous!" Heath added and breathed deeply.

"It is," Luna agreed and caught a glimpse of a yellow Harvest Sprite crawling up Dakota's leg, "Uh..." Luna stammered and reacted to the Harvest Sprite by slapping it away from Dakota's leg.

"What was that?" Dakota questioned.

"I thought I saw a spider," Luna shrugged, "I guess not, sorry about that."

"No, thank you," She squirmed uncomfortably, "I hate spiders!" Heath nodded a thanks as well and then they both headed back towards the village.

Once out of sight, Luna found the Harvest Sprite and pinched him by his wings, "You filthy little bastard..."

"Oi, you can see me?" The sprite asked.

"Yes, Saturn," Luna growled, "and I saw exactly what you were trying to do, you perverted old sprite."

"Oh!" Uranus fluttered back with Pluto, "You found Saturn!"

"Yeah..." She grumbled and flicked him back in the ground, "And I'm disgusted with this sprite already."

"Despite his tendencies," Uranus glared at the grounded sprite, "He's very knowledgeable."

"Wonderful." Luna rolled her eyes and turned towards the barn, "I think I am going to call my parents before we head into town."

"Why are we heading into town?" Uranus asked and floated down on Luna's shoulder.

"I want to see if my sword is done." She patted the sprite's head and entered the barn.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 11! So, what did you all think? Please leave a review for any comments or concerns! Also, thank you all again for being patient with us. School is our top priority and I would like to thank ScipioPB for reviewing even though she is co-writing this!**


End file.
